liar, liar, we're on fire
by Dessers
Summary: The evolution of Dominique Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Perfection always eluded them. Dominique/Teddy with a dash of Victoire. Three-shot.
1. the writer

**So, this story... It's my baby. I've been working on this since last June, probably. Back when I first fell madly in love with the amazing that is Teddy/Dominique. I love this so much. It's going to be a three-shot, because I've never done a three-shot, and I like to branch out from drabbles and insanely long shots and poetry. **

**I probably shouldn't be starting this now with everything else going on... Screw it. I'm uploading.**

**The music in this story is the work of the amazing Ellie Goulding. I'm so obsessed with her. The songs are the bits in italics. The song for this chapter is_ The Writer._  
><strong>

** Reviews are much appreciated._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_You wait for a silence_,  
><em> I wait for a word,<em>  
><em> Lying next to your frame,<em>  
><em> Girl unobserved.<em>

_..._

She's a contradiction. Bold and brash, but sometimes it feels like she's invisible. Like she's screaming at the the top of her lungs, but someone's pressed mute.

She's stubborn and _tell-it-like-it-is_, but if you'd ask what's on her mind she'll lie.

The girl who's spent her hold life trying not to care. Pretending she's not insecure, pretending she just doesn't give a shit. _(She does.)_

In the end, she's just an actress and all of this is just a stage.

And sometimes it feels like she's just waiting for her credits to roll.

...

_You change your position,_  
><em> You're changing me,<em>  
><em> Casting these shadows,<em>  
><em> Where they shouldn't be.<em>

_..._

She realizes she loves Teddy Lupin when she's fourteen, and she can think is: _Shit._

So what if she's had crush on him since forever? She just pushed away those feelings, hid them until they came bubbling up again. Just like she pushed away everything. If she doesn't acknowledge it maybe it'll just go away.

It was a childish crush, she convinced herself. _(Lies, lies, lies. Maybe if she repeats them enough, she'll believe them eventually.)  
><em>

It isn't supposed to be her - Dominique. It's supposed to be Victoire because_ she's_ built like a supermodel, more beautiful than she'll ever be, and just so fucking perfect. She's the wrong sister.

She wonders if her sister evens loves Teddy, or if he just a playing piece in her mind.

It's not like she meant to fall in love with him. But... it's just that their hands brush and her heartbeat quickens and why is he looking at her that way?

She can't love him. She can't. Because he won't love her back, and she's not sure if she'll be able to handle that.

So, she just gives him a weak smile and just hopes he smiles back.

...

_We're interrupted_,  
><em> By the heat of the sun,<em>  
><em> Trying to prevent,<em>  
><em> What's already begun<em>,  
><em> You're just a body,<em>  
><em> I can smell your skin,<em>  
><em> And when I feel it,<em>  
><em> You're wearing thin.<em>

...

She hates looking the mirror. It always feels like she's stepped into a hall of fun house mirrors. Because all she sees are imperfections. The little voices in her head chorus, _"That's ugly, you're ugly, you're not _her_."_

Her skin is too pale, her strawberry blond hair's full of frizzy curls, her nose is too big... She hates it. How did she end up like this, when her family is so fucking beautiful?

She punches the mirror and shatters the glass. Shards of glass stick in her knuckles and scarlet blood seeps out. She wraps her hand up and doesn't bother fixing the stupid mirror.

_...  
><em>

_But I've got a plan,_  
><em> Why don't you be the artist,<em>  
><em> And make me out of clay?,<em>  
><em> Why don't you be the writer,<em>  
><em> Decide the words I say?<em>

_...  
><em>

It's the end of the year, and in a way she's happy. She loves Hogwarts, but it'll be a relief to get away.

She's sitting on the long, narrow benches at the House tables wondering where hell everyone is. Keeping a carefully blase look on her face, she just sits, kind of pushing her eggs and sausage around her plate for a few minutes before Teddy sits down nest to her.

"Hey, Dom." He says, grinning his lopsided grin that makes her stomach do acrobatics.

"Hi, Teddy." She smiles back, trying not to stare at him. "What's up?"

"Not much... It's just... Your sister's insane, you know that?" He was just confiding in a_ friend_. A friend who happened to be in love with him.

She isn't sure how she can un-love him. She doesn't think anything will work.

Weakly, she manages an eye roll, "Try living with her, bub."

Teddy laughs, and gives her on of those affectionate half-hug things.

And she's not going to lie and say it didn't make her day.

_...  
><em>

_Cause I'd rather pretend,_  
><em> I'll still be there at the end,<em>  
><em> Only it's too hard to ask,<em>  
><em> Won't you try to help me?<em>

_..._

It's Gryffindor's first Quidditch victory, so naturally there's a party in the Common Room. Butter-beer and Firewhiskey are flowing, her head's already starting to spin. A few lovestruck couples are practically groping each other on the couches. Everyone's screaming and cheering and dancing. The music cranked up to the highest volume and it practically courses through her veins.

But she's sitting alone in her corner, drinking a shot-glass of Firewhiskey. She might've scored fifty points in the Quidditch match but no one seems to notice.

It's all so predictable she almost wants to cry. Because this is her life and sometimes it feels like she's just reading a script.

Suddenly, her attention's turned to the center of the room, where a large crowds is cheering obnoxiously.

Her sister and Teddy Lupin are standing there in the circle of people. She sees it all happening before it happens. Their heads tilt, their eyes flicker closed.

She wants to scream; to make everything stop. To press pause. But her voice is hoarse and her eyes prickle and she can't pretend anymore. But just for a second. Then her facade is back in place.

Because what no one knows can't hurt them, _right_?

Teddy and Victoire kiss at the party. She can't quite understand why she feels physically _sick_ and so damn_ empty_ inside.

Yeah, she knows they've kissed before many, many, many times _(Merlin, stop, just stop now),_ but that's not a jarring and painful to actually _see_ it.

That's painful.

Lorcan appears next to her. He's a lot taller, so she kind of has to look up to see his face. His eyes are gray and he feels _so_ broken. She wonders if she looks the same way.

He doesn't say anything. He can tell by the way she bites her bottom lip. By the way her eyes follow him. She feels like Lorcan is looking behind her eyes, picking her apart and he can see everything.

"You love him, don't you?" Lorcan didn't ask; it was a statement.

"Is it that obvious?" She whispers, her throat closing up again.

"No, everyone's just that oblivious." He answers.

She leans her head on his shoulder, and promises herself she won't cry.

...

_ But I've got a plan,_  
><em> Why don't you be the artist,<em>  
><em> And make me out of clay?<em>  
><em> Why don't you be the writer,<em>  
><em> Decide the words I say?<em>  
><em> Cause I'd rather pretend,<em>  
><em> I'll still be there at the end,<em>  
><em> Only it's too hard to ask,<em>  
><em> Won't you try to help me?<em>

_...  
><em>

They form a weird friendship. It's heavily based on the fact they're both sarcastic, and fairly snarky. They have the same kind of jaded humor. Like they've been shattered and are just barely remembering how to live.

In a way they become each others' constants. The only thing that never, ever leaves.

Most of the time they sneak out to Hogsmeade, get drunk, and end up by the Black Lake watching the stars. She only ever sings when they're wasted, her voice slightly dizzy, but clear and soulful.

"Do-Dom? Do you ev-ever feel like you'll just... like, ex-explode? Because yo-you just love someone too much." Lorcan slurs. It's the kind of question he'll only ask after five Firewhiskeys.

"Yeah, sometimes I-I do, Lorc. S-sometimes I do..." She whispers, her eyes catching a shooting star. But she's looses sight of it.

...

_We're interrupted_,  
><em> By the heat of the sun,<em>  
><em> Trying to prevent,<em>  
><em> What's already begun<em>,  
><em> You're just a body,<em>  
><em> I can smell your skin,<em>  
><em> And when I feel it,<em>  
><em> You're wearing thin.<em>

...

They're sitting under the shade of a tall oak, facing the Black Lake. The wind whips her hair around and she's wearing too much eye-liner. She's not quite sure why he's here, when he could be with her. They're friends. But she supposes that's all they'll ever be, and it kills her inside a little bit each day.

She's not the one he wants, she doubts she ever will be.

Abruptly, she stands up, "I'm going to the water. Coming, Teddy?"

He nods, slowly, and gets up to follow her, because really neither of them can say no to each other.

So, they sit down at the edge of the Black Lake, take off their trainers, and line them up together. She plunges her feet in the water, gasping, slightly surprised by the icy cold.

"Aren't you afraid of getting bitten by the mermaids, Dom?" He teases, nudging her arm. Her breathe hitches in her throat; he's so fucking gorgeous, sometimes she thinks she'll just die.

"I'm not afraid of much anymore." She says, her electric green eyes locking with his.

Absently, she reaches for her bag next to her, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and her scratched silver light. She flicker the switch on the lighter of a few times, lighting the cigarette. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she puts it to her lips and inhales. The smoke seeps out of her lips in puffs and she closes her eyes.

"Those bloody things'll kill you one day, Dom." Teddy says, barely masking his disgust.

"Maybe that's the point."

He looks across the lake, sparkling in the sunlight, and pretends he doesn't know what she means.

Maybe they're both liars.

_(Liar, liar, we're on fire.)_

...

_ Sat on your sofa_,  
><em>It's all broken springs,<em>  
><em> This isn't the place for,<em>  
><em> Those violin strings,<em>  
><em> I try out a smile,<em>  
><em> And I aim it at you,<em>  
><em> You must have missed it<em>,  
><em> You always do.<em>

_..._

Today is the worst day of the year. Because it makes her feel broken up and she's so tired of being broken. She just wants to be whole.

"You look amazing, Dominique." Teddy grins, that infectious grin of his that makes her smile to. She loves how he used _amazing_ and _Dominique_ in the same sentence.

She doesn't feel amazing.

She's wearing a green dress, and it makes her feel awkward and fidgety. Her hair's straight and silky, a big improvement from it's usual mop-top state. Before, she has considered doing it like this everyday, but it never felt like her. She only did it because in was the day after the anniversary of the war (the day after Victoire's birthday). Today's the everyone gets wasted and parties and is thankful they're even alive.

"I look stupid." Because that how she feels.

"You're beautiful, Dom, okay?" He promises. There might be something more than friendship in his voice, but she ignores it because she's done with getting her hopes up just to have them crushed.

And it's been a long time since she's used this smile.

...

_'Cause I'd rather pretend,_  
><em> I'll still be there at the end,<em>  
><em> Only it's too hard to ask,<em>  
><em> Won't you try to help me?<em>

...

"You should get over him." Lorcan say, his ashy blond hair flopping over his eyes.

There's a sharp, painful look of longing in her eyes. And she's trying so hard to hide it, but she doesn't having an erase emotion button.

"You should get over yourself, Lorcan." She snarls, because she's hopelessly original like that.

_(Build up you fortress walls, Dominique.)_

"He's such a dick." Lorcan mumbles, his storm cloud eyes dark.

He turns away, sharply. Furiously, she follows him, practically sprinting to keep up with Lorcan's long stride.

Grabbing his shoulders, angrily whipping Lorcan around, she narrows her _green-hazel-green_ eyes. Because she's in love and young and stupid like that._  
><em>

"Why do you hate him so much, huh?"

Lorcan sneers at her, "Well, sorry for not loving the guy who fucked up my best friend!"

"He didn't fuck me up." She snaps, defending him for some reason, "I was already fucked up."

"He _broke_ you, Dominique!" He explodes, anger boiling his blood, "It's his fault!"

"I-uh...I-I..." Disjointed, stuttering syllables fall from her lips. She's finally run out of words.

"Why, Dom? Just why?" Lorcan is practically spewing venom and she hates it. Confrontation her specialty, but not with him. Never with him. "Why do love him?"

He might have as well asked why the sky's blue. It's just one of those facts of life. Dominique loves Teddy. The sky is blue. Simple as that.

"He can't reciprocate! Merlin, you could do so much better! You deserve so much more!"

"I-I'm not the only one who's broken. You are, too." Her whisper, shadowy and strangled, seems to echo, "Who broke you?"

Sometimes they back each other into corners with questions they can't seem to answer.

...

_You wait,_  
><em> I wait,<em>  
><em> Casting shadows,<em>  
><em> Interrupted.<em>

_..._

"Being in love is _so_ fucking stupid." Yeah, she promised herself - and Lorcan - she'd get over him. She lied.

"I know." A gust of air flies out of his mouth, like he's letting go of his words. They fly away and evaporate.

"I never knew you were in love..." It scares her sometimes how well they know each other and how well they don't. They're missing important pieces of each other's pasts.

"There was a girl... And I loved her. A lot. Kind of like you love him. It wasn't... It didn't... She... She didn't love me. At least, not like I loved her, anyways."

This is scarily uncharacteristic of Lorcan. He's too tough. They're both the strong ones. He's steady and she's unpredictable as the a volcano, but maybe they are both made of porcelain at times.

Her eyes skim his face, fresh with hurt, "I'm_ so_ sorry, Lorc."

Turning away from her eyes, he mutters something under his breath that sounds way too much like, "You always are."

_(Acting like she doesn't hear just like she always does.)_

_...  
><em>

_You wait,_  
><em> I wait,<em>  
><em> Casting shadows,<em>  
><em> Interrupted.<em>

_..._

Perfection eludes her time and time again.

And, maybe she's got a few cracks. She wears a sign that's saying, _"Fix me."_ No one reads it. Except for maybe_ him._

...

_ You wait_

_...  
><em>


	2. this love will be your downfall

**Hey there. Sorry this took so long. I had a lot to cover and schoolwork to do. Blech. I tried to portray Dominique and Teddy relationship without going too in depth and clogging it with stupid, boring details. I feel the lesser detail makes it more emotional.**

**The song for the chapter is _"This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)," _by Ellie Goulding. I love her oh-so much and she needs to write the sound track to my life.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I really hope this meets your expectations!  
><strong>

**Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews. I fucking loved them. You're all amazing. Dominique/Teddy is amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Who are we to be emotional?_  
><em>Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?<em>  
><em><br>_

...

It's not a conscious decision. She doesn't completely resister it even. But one day, she decides to stop pining and wishing and wanting.

It just isn't healthy. For her heart, her head, her soul. And she so tired of coming in last place, so she puts herself first for once.

She's not ready, she doubts she ever really be. But it's time.

Time to move on.

...

_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_  
><em>Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?<em>

...

But that boy - Teddy - with his gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes and something more then platonic friendship, is making moving on so hard. They're out of Hogwarts now and it should be easy to avoid him. But she sees him everyday when she goes in for Auror training.

Maybe she's still hopelessly in love with him, just like she's always been. Something never change, do they?

She lets Teddy bitch and moan about her sister, because honestly? It's nice to hear someone else fed up with the one person who's always beating her, always burning down her dreams, always taking what she wants most. Victoire's is pretty and perfect and everything she's_ not._

It makes her sick sometimes.

And maybe their friendship doesn't quite end at only _friendship_. It spills over into gray area, uncharted territory. _(Just ignore those shades of gray, Dominique.)_ It's nothing like her friendship with Lorcan. Everything there is black and white. He's her best friend, her rock, her partner in crime. She's never had any heart palpitations and stomach butterflies around him. Nothing was ever this messy, this confusing.

It's not like Teddy. They laugh too hard about nothing, their looks linger too long, they act too much like they're in love.

Because according everyone else they're _not. _

_..._

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself,  
>I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help.<em>

_..._

One time, they're at a party together. She's buzzed and he's_ drunk._ Victoire's too busy keep up images and securing people's places under her thumb, chatting with ministry officials, to notice her boyfriend and her little sister are missing.

They sit in the elevator, together.

"She's impossible, y'know? Always talking about how we need to make appearances and 'get ahead'. It's ridiculous, Dom. I mean I like her and all..." That sentences sounds weak and forced. Or maybe it's just her over-active imagination. "But sometimes... I feel like Vic only is dating me because it looks good and everyone_ expects_ us to. It's like she's using me... I've thought about dumping her. I want to."

"Teddy. You're so drunk right now. It-it's just the alcohol talking." She ignores the hope and buoyancy his words fill her with.

"I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing." Teddy says, a very sober look on his face. His eyes are her favorite shade of brown and his hair is turquoise.

"What _are_ you doing?" She whispers, as the proximity between their faces - their lips - get smaller and smaller. But he never answers her question.

He just kisses her.

It's everything she ever imagined... and more.

...

_Oh, I don't think I know me much at all._

_..._

He never mentions the kiss. He was drunk, so she never mentions it either.

It was just a beautiful accident.

...

_This love is be and end all,_  
><em>This love will be your downfall.<em>

...

Victoire figures it out. She's smarter than everyone gives her credit for. And much more cut-throat and manipulative.

She eventually notices the way she looks at Teddy.

She just standing there talking and laughing with him, not at all suspicious. Or something like that. So, her intent isn't completely innocent - she's in love with her sister's boyfriend. That's not sweet and innocent.

"- and she was like, _'Oh, no you didn't!'_ and I was all like _'Oh, yes I did!'_. Crazy lady..." Teddy trails off as soon as Victoire walks up and inserts herself into their conversation.

"Hi, you two!" She beams a dazzling smile, but her eyes are icy cold, "What are we talking about?"

"I'm just telling Dom a story about my supervisor." Teddy says, shortly, his face expressionless.

"Yeah," She almost winces at Victoire's scathing look when he tucks a strand of thick strawberry blond hair behind her ear. Her sister is like a child who had her toys taken away, jealousy flashing across her face.

"Teddy," Her lips from a perfectly pink lip glossy pout, "Why don't you ever tell _me_ about your day? Let's go."

Victoire pushes Teddy ahead of her and turns to her sister, fury contorting her pretty features.

_"Don't." _So much rage packed into a single syllable._  
><em>

"Don't what?" She whispers back_, _her hazel-green eyes narrowing at her older sister.

"He's _mine_, Dominique. Let's not forget that."

...

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_  
><em>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?<em>  
><em><br>_

...

Teddy dumps Victoire two days later.

But she doesn't get her hopes up too high. Just because he broke up with Victoire doesn't mean he wants her, of all people. No one has ever broken up with Victoire for her.

No one has ever broken up with anyone for her. No one's chosen her above any one else before.

See, it's like this. Pretty, perfect, popular girls like Victoire, they've got it all. They get whatever they want. Girls like _her_? They don't get boys like him.

So, she doesn't get her hopes up.

...

_Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?_  
><em>Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?<em>  
><em><br>_

...

Silver strapped high heels click as she walks, her green dress swishing. The Ministry Ball is always terribly predictable - the people drunk, the couples snogging, the ass-kissing interns are doing - but she stops caring. She dances with Lorcan, until Teddy comes up, dashing and charming.

"Dominique, you're beautiful. Would you like to dance?"

That's all she's ever wanted to hear from him. Maybe she's just his rebound from Victoire, but she just pushes away the negativity stirring around her brain.

She deserves a little happily-ever-after.

"Go." Lorcan smiles slightly, squeezing her hand quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

So, they dance all night, until she can't feel her feet anymore. Her heart keeps thumping and she might be laughing a little too much. She doesn't mind.

He kisses her again, while he's one hundred percent sober. It means more to her that way.

...

_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart_,  
><em>We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark.<em>  
><em>...<br>_

They go a date. It's awkward at first, because it's weird that he's not Victoire's any more. He opens doors, pulls out chairs - the perfect gentlemen. He's so nervous and bumbling it's sweet. Confident, self-assured Teddy Lupin is trying to impress _her_. It's odd and different, but different isn't bad.

The Muggle movie they see is cheesy and they laugh in all the wrong places. They throw popcorn at each other, snort out soda from laughing too hard, and talk too loud. It's fun and a little obnoxious and so _them_.

And she feels more like Dominique than she has in a long, long time.

Teddy asks her if she wants to do this again. It's a rhetorical question.

_(They go on many, many more dates.)_

It's always magical. Not the wizardry kind, though, it's the kind people go looking forever.

...

_This love is be and end all,_  
><em>This love will be your downfall.<em>

...

They become a couple - inseparable. He becomes a constants fixture in her apartment, always there, always make her feel light and so damn happy.

Her parents don't exactly approve because he was Victoire's Teddy. But Lorcan and her baby brother Louis do, so that's all that matters. She doesn't want to care what anyone else is thinking. She doesn't need their judgment.

In a way, she gets better. She didn't even know she needed to get better. Maybe she just needed to be happier. And she is, with him. He makes her feel so special and beautiful. _They're_ something special and beautiful.

She quits smoking. Doesn't need to with him around. Because he's just as addictive to her as nicotine, only much better.

He fixes her, hold her together like super glue, before she could even figure out what needed to be fixed. And she loves him for that.

...

_Who are we to be emotional?_  
><em>Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?<em>

...

"Do you want meet my parent?" She ask, impulsively, as she stacks dishes in the cupboards. "Well, no that's stupid, not meet. You've met them thousands of times. I meant, do you want to go to dinner as my boyfriend?"

There's a sickening hesitation in his eyes. "I don't know..."

"What do you mean? You've met Maman and Daddy before." She says, pretending not to notice his apprehension.

He falters, "It's just that... They've met as Victoire's boyfriend. Not yours. Won't it be weird for everyone?"

"So?" She shrugs, feigning carelessness.

"Are you sure this a good idea, Dominique?" Teddy bites his lip, which would normally be absolutely adorable, but she's too annoyed with him.

She glares at him, "And are _you_ ashamed of me?"

"No!" His turquoise eyebrows shoot up, "I'm not!"

"Really? Because it sure seems like you are." She doesn't want to start a fight, but she's naturally headstrong. This isn't their first argument. They've screamed at each other before. She's a slob, he's quick to judge - they have flaws. But this is different, it much more personal.

"I am not ashamed of you, I promise."

She lets the argument drop.

...

_This love will be you dowfall,_

_This love will be and end all._

...

"You're so gorgeous, baby." Teddy whispers, his nose tip to tip with hers.

She giggles, and presses her lips to his, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

Her shrieks of laughter echo across the room, as Teddy playful pulls her down onto the couch.

The funny thing is - frizzy hair, big nose, and all - she believes him.

She _is_ gorgeous.

...

_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_  
><em>Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?<em>

...

"You wanna move in?" He pauses, panicked, "I mean only if you want to. You spend so much time over here anyways..."

"I'd love to," She smiles, beaming like sunshine.

They kiss. Happily ever after.

...

_This love is be and end all_,  
><em>This love will be your downfall.<em>

...

She loves this. It's cliche and ridiculous, but she loves it. They're buying furniture for their apartment. Not hers, not his_, theirs_. They need another chair and one of those Micro-Nuker things, since they both burn everything. Teddy's easier to please, but she's tired of living off of Ramen Noodles and take-out.

"I'm going to marry this chair." She announces. The armchair's plush leather, it reclines all the way back, and she thinks might be in love. If there was some way she could sit here forever, she gladly would. "Just call me Mrs. Dominique This-Is-An-Amazing-Chair."

"You can't marry that chair, Dominique." Teddy informs her, grinning.

"Well, why not?" She asks, an eyebrow quirked.

"Because then you can't marry me."

...

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_  
><em>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?<em>

...

She loves this paradise. Waking up every day in his arms. Eating dinner together, stealing food off each other's plates.

But everything has a expiration date. So do they.

Six months, two weeks, and fourteen days. That's their expiration date.

She feels like she was grasping at the stars, but they always burned her as she clutched them, so she couldn't hold on.

Her perfect everything come crashing down, just like in her heart of hearts she always knew it would.

...

_This love is not what you want_,  
><em>This heart will never be yours<em>,  
><em>This love is be and end all.<em>

...

"We both know we can't do this forever." He says as they're laying on couches in her apartment. It's beautiful here. They don't have to be pretend to be the people the have to be or pretend to love the people they have to love.

Why is he ruining this moment?

And she's not sure where this is coming from. He never showed any signs of thinking they couldn't do this forever. He wants them to work out, too. Teddy hasn't show any signs of being reluctant about them. Except for his insistence against meeting her parents formally.

But that was only once...

"Why not?" She whispers, sitting up, "Why can't we be forever, Teddy?"

She wants them to be forever so badly it almost hurts.

"You know why!" He sounds exasperated. "We don't work, Dominique! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Why not? We work hell of a lot better then anyone else! Why can't we be happy?" She's screaming now and she knows it. A simple sentence can escalate into a full-blown fight with them. They both have so much heat and fire, it's impossible for them to be docile and agreeable all the time.

_(Why would they ever do that?)_

"Because it's not that easy!" Teddy yells back._ (Where is this coming from, Teddy?_)

She stops short. They both know everything would so much easier if she were Victoire. Because she's the one he supposed to love, not her.

"We love each other, right?" Her fingertips gently brush his forearm. He grabs her hands like he trying to console her before he breaks her. "Isn't that enough?"

"I-I don't think it is..." He looks like he can't quite finish. She closes her eyes tightly.

Why can't she breathe? _Why can't she breathe?_

"Say it." She realizes his eyes are always brown when he looks at her.

"We-we need to stop this. It's not fair to either of us." He chokes out. At least he's having as much trouble with this as she is. "It's- this isn't meant to happen."

"You're coward," Her voice quivers and she really wishes it wouldn't. "Some fucking Gryffindors we are."

She laughs bitterly, because she's not quite sure what she's supposed to do now.

"Dom-" He starts. His hair is shifting, like his thoughts can't stay centered. Like his heart's being pulled in a thousand different directions.

"Don't lie to me, Lupin!" Her voice is unnaturally shrill. But she's_ so_ fucking pissed at him right now. He's ruining this. He's one throwing them away. And he knows it, she knows it. He doesn't have to do this. "You can't lie to her, you can lie to everyone else, you can even lie to yourself. But don't lie to me!"

She takes a deep breath, because if she doesn't she going to lose it all over again.

"You're only going back to her because it easy. You don't love her."

She wants to leave, but she'd forgotten how to say goodbye when it comes to him.

"You're right." There's a pause. "I-I'll never love her like I love you. Dom, I... I'm so sorry."

_(If he was really sorry he wouldn't be leaving. Not now. Not like this.)_

He leans in to kiss her, one last time, but only manages to graze her cheek.

It rains while he leaves. She hates irony of it, the way it matches the tears streaking her pale cheeks. No boy has been worth crying over before.

_(Never again...)_

...

_This love is be and end all_,  
><em>This love will be your downfall.<em>  
><em>This love is be and end all,<em>  
><em>This love will be your downfall.<em>

...


	3. guns and horses

**Last chapter, guys! I'm really sad this story is over, but everything must end. I really enjoyed all of your reviews, they were all so helpful and wonderful. The song used in this chapter is _Guns and Horses_ by - who else? - the magnificent Ellie Goulding. Just so you all know, the ending almost _very_ different. I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_You're so quiet_,  
><em>But it doesn't phase me.<em>  
><em>You're on time,<em>  
><em>You move so fast, makes me feel lazy.<em>

...

She's only nineteen and she's weak. It's the truth and she hates it. Yes, she's always been a little broken over him _(and Victoire)_. But this is different. She had him, but he slipped away taking her smile with him and now's she's_ shattered._ Being heartbroken is numbing and she's utterly unprepared for such excruciating emptiness.

So she just shows up at the doorstep of Lorcan's flat an hour later, soggy and dripping from the poring rain with teary red-rimmed eyes. Because when her world's crashing down around her Lorcan will be there to fix it. It's on of those universal truths - Lorcan can fix just about anything. Too bad he probably can't fix his best friend's broken heart. Only Teddy can ever fix her now, she thinks.

He opens the door and she practically falls into him. Because he's Lorcan, he's her constant, and really the only person who hasn't deserted her yet.

She's just happy he hasn't said, _"I told you so."_

...

_And let's join forces_,  
><em>We've got our guns and horses.<em>  
><em>I know you've been burned.<em>

...

Harsh, bright sunlight wakes her up next morning cocooned in all the afghans of Lorcan's couch. Her nose is stuffy, her throat is scratchy, her eyes feel glued together, and she still isn't done crying. All she wants the world to stop spinning so she can regroup and process what the hell just happened. Because she still isn't sure.

She stumbles in to Lorcan's tiny kitchen and finds him laying out breakfast. Suddenly, she's pretty sure she has no idea just how lucky she is to have him.

"Thank you, Lorc. You're the best." Sometimes she feels like she doesn't say it enough. He'll never know how much she owes him, for always being there.

"Yeah, I know." Lorcan says a weird tone in his voice. It reminds her of the time they seventeen and he finally blew up on her. Merlin knows she deserved it, but it's that voice that makes her worry. Worry he's going to finally get tired of being such a fucked up person's only real friend and leave just like everyone else does.

She's reaches for her bag that she left in on the kitchen table and pulls out a packet of cigarettes. Methodically, she lights up and inhales, eyes shut. She hasn't needed to with Teddy around. It just didn't seem as appealing. He was her nicotine, addictive and deadly.

_(Stop it, just stop it now.)  
><em>

"I thought you quit." Lorcan comments, slightly disapproving. He's never liked her smoking, he just passively suggests she quit without much force every now and then.

"So did I." She shrugs, her eyes blank.

...

_But every fire is a lesson__ learned_

...

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, cautiously. She knows he hates people crying, especially hysterically sobbing girls, so means a lot that he asked, since he _knows_ she's a weepy train-wreck.

"N-n-not really." She lies through the tears blurring her vision. Then she just loses it and buries her head in the chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh-shit, Dom, please... Don't cry, shh." Lorcan just wraps his arms around her, "It's going to be okay."

He's lying to her, and she's kind of okay with it. It feels so nice to have some tell her everything's going to be okay, even if she knows it probably won't be.

Lorcan's been her best friend for a long time, it's been the two of them, _Lorcan&Dominique_ against the world for a long time, but at this moment she feels acutely aware how much of their friendship she takes for granted. How she can just show up at his flat without warning and know that she can stay there as long as she needs. Emotionally, Lorcan will always be her rock. Somehow, she knows Lorcan will never need her, never depend on her, quite as much as she needs him.

It gives her an ugly feeling, knowing she doesn't put as much into their friendship as he does. She's always the one taking stupid impulsive risks. He's always the one building her back up.

And she knows it'll always be like that. She loves Lorc and listens to his problems, dispensing sharply witty, generally unhelpful, borderline-motherly advice. But his problems never are as big, they never hurt him as much.

Hiccuping, she wipes her eyes on her shirtsleeves, trying not to notice how she's smearing eye make-up all over them.

"Thanks," Her voice is a whisper, silently thanking Merlin Lorcan puts up with her.

He doesn't even cringe that much when she wipes her nose of his sweatshirt.

"Really?" With anyone else he'd be hexing them into oblivion, being the slightly germaphobic neat-freak he is. But he just lets it go because the they do stuff like that for each other. They make exceptions. Like how she never lets anyone see her cry except him.

_(Teddy's never truly seen her cry.)_

"Really." She smiles.

Lorcan has a far-away look in his eyes, "It's really going to be okay. You'll get better. I promise, Dom."

He never been one to offer to beat some up for her - she could always handle that herself, even sometimes offering to rough up people of him. Lorcan just lets you talk, let it all out.

"I... I was just really, really happy, Lorc."

He sighs, "I know, Dominique, I know."

_..._

_I left my house_,  
><em>I left my clothes<em>.  
><em>Door wide open<em>,  
><em>heaven knows<em>,  
><em>You're so worthy, you are.<em>

_...  
><em>

It would be so much easier for her to be in love with Lorcan and not Teddy. Because he would never ever break her heart, because he's Lorcan Scamander and he doesn't do things like that.

But she doesn't get to choose who she falls for.

"I'm sorry." It's an apology rattling around her brain, begging to be let free. She blurts it out, because she's lost all self-control since Teddy's gone. Gone. She hates that - she hates how much she truly_ needed_ him, still _needs_ him. It scares her.

"For what?"

"Being a burden." She says, her words coiled into tight springs.

"You're not a burden, Dominique." He says kind of stern lilt in his voice that's says that this ends here. "So, I've been thinking... I was thinking you need a change."

"Change?" She asks tonelessly.

Lorcan says carefully, "Yeah, like to get away. From here."

"You want me to leave because of him, don't you?" She whispers, her eyes blurring because she'd not sure if she wants to see.

"Yes," He admits. "But it would be good for _you_. To go somewhere abroad, to live without Teddy, learn how to be Dominique again... Learn how to love again. Stop letting your feelings for him dictate the things you do, Dom. Do this for_ you_."

"I know how to love, Lorcan. I love you, you know that." She picks at the skin by her thumbnail. A quiver a smile is on her lips, "You're my best friend."

He smiles in spite of himself, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Okay," She decides, speak clearly for the first time. _Now or never_, "I'll go."

...

_But I wish I could feel all it for you_,  
><em>I wish I could be it all for you,<em>  
><em>If I could erase the pain<em>  
><em>And maybe you'd feel the same.<em>

...

She remembers when they were young and summer stretched forever and she could rely on things. Whenever they returned to school, there was always anticipation mixed with naivety. They were both naive enough to believe the beginning of the school year was a fresh start. That they could be new people.

It was a great illusion till mid-October when they realized that this year will be about the same as last year.

Even though she knows deep down she is just fooling herself, she lets Lorcan cut off all of her hair and tries to feel new again.

"I should be a bloody hair-dresser." Lorcan announces as her inspects his handy-work on her head. "You look fabulous, all thanks to me."

Really, she has to admit, it looks pretty good. A lot better then she had expected. It's really short, thought. But she looks sophisticated and chic, things she knows she isn't, but she'd like to play pretend for a while.

Instead of staying that, she wrinkles her nose, "Let's have some thing stay the same, okay?"

...

_I'd do it all for you,_  
><em>I would.<em>

...

"You can't avoid them forever, Dom. " Lorcan calls, walking into the living room.

She really hates how he's always right about this kind of stuff.

"I can sure as hell try."

He sighs, like she's far too much to handle. Maybe she is. "They're your_ family_."

"So?" Her throat's dry and scratchy.

"I know he hurt you. He hurt you badly. And he'll be there, it'll fucking suck. But, you're stronger." His soothing voice make her feel so safe. She's a needy friend, always needing him to prop her up. Instead of saying anything, she nods.

"Okay."

...

_Let's tie words_,  
><em>'Cause they amount to nothing.<em>  
><em>Play it down.<em>

...

Leaning against one of the trees in the orchard, Teddy finally finds her. She feels different, yet all the same.

"Your hair..." He trails off like he's got so much to say, but just can't.

It's gone. She cut it all off. Wavy strawberry blond strands stop right at her chin.

"Yeah, my hair." Her voice's carefully measured.

"I-I think it looks beautiful, Dom." Teddy offers her a tiny smile. Charming as ever.

That stupid boy with his stupid gorgeous eyes and his stupid sweet words and his stupid perfect self.

"_Don't,_ Teddy." She hisses, sharply.

"Don't what, Dominique? Don't act like we care about each other?" He snaps back at her.

She grits her teeth, "You do_ not_ have that right any more. Teddy, you can't just act like nothing happened, like you didn't hurt me!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"A choice? You had plenty of choices, you just took the easiest one!" Her voice catches, "It's easier being Victoire, because everyone planned for it. People used to talk about how you two would get together, do you know that? Being with me was hard because it shocked people. Because it didn't make other people happy... But it made us happy."

Teddy smiles, almost painfully, and laughs a dry laugh, "You always know just what I'm thinking, don't you, love?"

Maybe because he's always on your mind.

...

_Pretend you can't take what you've found,_  
><em>But you found me,<em>  
><em>On a screen you sit at permanently.<em>

...

She disappears after family dinner, hiding in the orchard, watching the sunset. It makes her wonder if the sunset will be this heart-breakingly beautiful wherever she's going. The sunset's heart-breaking because, just like them, she always knows it can't last.

Hiding her face in her hands, she can't get images of Victoire and Teddy out from behind her eyes. Her older sister gripped Teddy's arm possessively the entire night, shooting her suspicious eyes. Everything about Victoire now has a desperate hint to it. She's so desperate to hold onto Teddy, she'd probably do anything.

Teddy finds her quicker this time, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I shouldn't have pushed things." Teddy apologizes. "I-I know I hurt you. And, trust me, that's the last thing I wanted. But, I did what I did because I couldn't disappoint everyone. I wish I hadn't. Because we're more important. Us being happy is more important. I love you, and I know I fucked up. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She looks at him, "You will?"

"Anything."

She blurts out, "Are you happy now? With her?"

"Dom, please-" His eyes look pained.

"I want an answer. I think I deserve that at least."

He says, chuckling, "I just broke up with her. She's livid, actually."

Teddy Lupin loves Dominique Weasley more than Victoire. It's a bittersweet victory. Her heart soars and she wants to kiss him, but she just sits there. It's her pride, her stubbornness that keeps from forgiving him. Maybe she's being unreasonable, because he is redeeming himself, but her pride eclipses it.

"Why did you do that, Teddy?" She turns away, because he's making everything more complicated.

Teddy say in a strained voice, "Because I made a mistake throwing us away. I understand if you don't want me back. I don't even deserve you.'

It's funny, hearing someone say they don't deserve her.

"I'll think about it."

...

_It's time to come clean_,  
><em>And make sense of everything.<em>  
><em>It's time that we found out who we are,<em>  
><em>Cause when I'm standing here in the dark,<em>  
><em>I see your face in every star.<em>

...

She thinks about it until it's almost too late. For months she ignores him. It visibly hurts Teddy, almost as badly as their break-up hurt her, to the point were even Lorcan thinks maybe she should give him a chance. But she can't make herself do anything. Not yet.

She knocks on his flat's door. Honestly, she has no right to be here after the way she ignored him. But she doesn't want to disappear without him knowing. She just can't.

Teddy swings open the door, his eyes widening is surprise,"Dom?"

Before he can say another word, she blurts out, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

She's finally got all her affairs in order. Sold her flat, withdrew from Auror training, made up excuses for her family, packed what's left her stuff. All that's left is to leave.

"Where?" His brilliant eyes fill with hurt.

"Somewhere... not here. Starting in France, but from there I don't know." She knows she's being incredibly vague, but it's the truth. She has no idea where she's going except it's away from here. Far, far away from here.

"Why?"

She whispers, "I need something new."

"New." Teddy echoes.

"Teddy? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ignored you these past months. I just didn't know how to handle things. I run away from things when I can't deal with them."

Suddenly he leans down a kisses her, full on the lips. She gasps, taken by surprise, too shock to even push him away. It's just like before - intoxicating. They're the only ones for each other, they always will be.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." He whispers.

She can't help but grin, "I guess you can come along then, huh?"

...

_Heaven knows_  
><em>You're so worthy, you are <em>

...

They elope to Paris the very next day.

Happily-ever-after, like she never thought she would have. But she has it now. And more, importantly she has Teddy.

At last, they finally have each other.

...

_I'd do it all for you, I would_

_...  
><em>


End file.
